Foreplay
by TheLandOfChillies
Summary: Summary: Reno’s eyes darkened. Rude’s hand was unshaken, unflinching, “Rude,” whispered Reno, his fingers tightening around his rod, “Put the gun down.” Reno & Rude. Very dark.


Summary: Reno's eyes darkened. Rude's hand was unshaken, unflinching, "Rude," whispered Reno, his fingers tightening around his rod, "Put the gun down." Reno & Rude. Very dark.

I love FF7...and Advent Children…and mostly these two….together, so to speak. It's rated M because of disturbing symbolism. Gotta love it…please note, I'm not the world's most experienced Yaoi writer, so please bear with me here.

Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or any of these characters.

Foreplay:

The darkness that soaked the city was overwhelming. Only the dim glow of street lamps penetrated the darkness, driving it back for a single second before it drove back, consuming it's weakness. Underneath one of these fated lamps, in the far corners of the city, three figures could be seen amidst the evening gloom. Two men, both close in age, loomed over a pale, trembling youth who's gun was lying discarded underneath one of the men's feet, seemingly the more vivacious of the two, with screaming red hair tied in a loose ponytail behind his back, and blue eyes that shone with intensity. They now gleamed with a predatory look, as a long pink tongue darted out of his definably shaped lips to lick his weapon: a long, shiny rod stained with god knows what: primarily parts of the young man's head.

The character that stood near the man was tall and dark, largely built and moved around with a slower, more relaxed pace then his whippet partner. He was a terrible sight of polite formalness, as he stood aloof and cold, his dark glasses hiding ash brown eyes, so no one ever knew what he was thinking. His suit was forever polished and trim, while his partner indulged in showing his pale chest. He watched his partner with a gathering concern. The man stood above his shaking prey, a maddening grin on his face, his red bangs in a heap over his face, obscured by goggles. He seemed to be like the devil himself.

Reno leant down, gripping the back of the man's head, pulling at the very roots of his hair, a devilish smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth at his pained expression. "Now, now," he coaxed, as the youngster fought hard to stop tears of terror rolling down his cheeks, "We can do this the easy way….." Reno smiled as a more pleasing activity came to mind, "Or the hard way….." his grip tightened on his baton, as if praying for the latter.

The youth had just managed to summon up enough strength to speak, before cold hard steel came crashing down on the back of his head. A sickening crack echoed though the alley as Rude felt himself wince slightly. Reno stood up, licking the blood off his fingers, a almost bored expression fleeting though his handsome features.

"He," began Rude, "Was just about to tell us something…"

"Trivial," drawled Reno, as he went to wipe the baton on the young man's shirt. Rude felt himself roll his eyes as Reno searched the pockets of the young man. Did the red head have no respect for the dead?

Rude felt his Red headed friend went too far. It was always like this. Reno had odd likings for rummaging though anyone's pockets, be them male or female, dead or alive, but always their "targets." Time after time, it made Rude wonder about his friend's previous occupation. Kneeling down beside the man's body, his eyes darkened as his eyes caught a identity card lying near the man's outstretched hand. Reaching for it, and flipping it over, Rude was greeted by the sight of a young, handsome man, a fledging in the organization that they were trying so hard to pull down. One the back, was a picture of a pretty young girl, only about eighteen, juggling in her arms a grinning, toothless baby that had risen a sticky hand to the camera. Near it lay a note.

_Gotta get home at eight. Need to feed Jackie. Do something special for my soon to be fiancée._

Fuck.

It was hard to believe, that this good looking male, with a newly born baby son and a steady girlfriend he was about to purpose to, was the bloody, unrecognizable corpse that lay nearby. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Reno suddenly appearing out of the blue, waving the guy's wallet with a stupid grin on his face.

"So, the poor Bastard was good for something after all!"

Silence dawned on the two men as they wandered back to the base, or pub….if they were lucky. As usual, Reno walked with the usual spring in his step, which helped with the fact he now had over five hundred pounds cash in his pocket curtsey of the man he had just bashed in the head of. The transfer from the murderous psychopath from before into the almost juvenile, playful Reno was quite amazing. Instead of his unmoral actions before, he seemed completely unfazed by it...instead he whistled to himself. Despite his attentions on the money, Reno couldn't help but notice his friend being more silent as usual. With a childish smirk he leant against the taller of the two men.

"Rude, what's eatin' ya, partner?" he grinned, moving in to play with Rude's pricings, flicking them with his tonque. He was used to flirting with the dark man, who would just blush (this was very rare) and just shrug him off. But he wasn't expecting Rude's hand to push…or rather shove him away. Stumbling back, Reno's eyes widened with a somewhat fake innocence, like a child that had broken his sister's doll and didn't realise why she was ignoring him.

"Rude….?"

"Don't touch me."

Rude's voice was deeper, darker, holding more threat then usual. There was bitterness there….even a hint of resentment. Never before had anything like this got between the two comrades. But even so, Reno's eyes took on a dangerous glint. He was never rejected, not by anybody. A sudden realization hit him.

"Don't tell me you were affected by that guy," he muttered, kicking a nearby beer can with aggressiveness, making him more aware of the fact he was dying for a drink, a fag and a fuck. Not in that particular order, mind.

Rude remained silent.

"**Rude!" **He was really angry now, his eyes narrowing at his friend, the two scars beneath his eyes creasing with exasperation.

Rude shifted as far away from Reno as he possibly could. "The man," he said finally, his dark glasses hiding his obvious discomfort, "Had a family."

A harsh bark of laughter echoed around the alley as Reno leant against the wall, clutching his sides in mock mirth. It stopped as abruptly as it had started, as Reno moved forward from the wall, his long pale fingers sliding off the bricks almost in a tantalizing fashion. Rude felt his blood run cold. When Reno was like….like _this, _there was no telling what was going to happen next. Rude had seen him in these moods before….but never had they been aimed at him.

"So what?" he hissed, "Its all part and parcel of this bloody job." However, he smiled despite himself.

As Rude drew back, Reno drew closer, like a sick parody of cat and mouse. Half of Reno's face was cast in shadow, his pink tongue darting out as he licked his lips. Suddenly, Rude was thrown against the damp bricks of the approaching wall as Reno scooted up close to his partner, leaning forward so that their lips were barely touching.

"So…why do you care?" Reno's voice was breathy, husky and dripping with poison. "It's because you don't have a family…." His quick, pale fingers gently lifted up Rude's tie, examining it though half lidded eyes. He smiled coldly as he stroked the hem, sighing as he felt Rude press away from his touch.

"That's why you joined the Turks…..you wanted a reason to live, to exist….well….." he leant forward as he whispered the remaining words into Rude's ear, pressing his hands on the man's chest. Rude's chest was rising and falling, since this close contact was making to hard to breathe.

"You're as much as a monster as I am."

Reno was suddenly kicked back, red hair flying as he found the barrel of a gun being pointed between his eyes. Rude was breathing deeply, beads of sweat rolling down his face, his finger curled around the trigger. His body was shaking but the hand was steady. Reno glanced upwards into his partner's eyes , his own like ice sheets, deprived of any emotion.

"You…want to kill me Rude?" said Reno, his eyebrow quirking upwards. "Then….do it."

Rude remained still, having regained his composure, before it hit him.

He was standing in a alleyway, streets away from where the "target" lay, pointing a gun at his long term friend and partner. It wasn't right. He slowly began to lower the gun, but nothing prepared him for Reno's reaction.

A soft gasp escaped Rude's lips as long, white fingers wrapped themselves slowly around Rude's dark hand that was holding the weapon; try as he might, he couldn't help but be fascinated about how they curved around his own, the soft, indented creases of flesh that rubbed against his own, dark skin. Despite himself, Rude found himself looking into Reno's eyes.

Big mistake.

They were turbulent oceans of various different emotions, an escapade into the reasoning and desires of his friend. He looked….so powerful, almost like a war God, and the taller man felt for once, threatened, beneath him. It seemed that Reno had taken his little threat….very, very seriously.

Bringing the gun to his mouth, Reno's eyes flicked upwards to examine Rude's disquieted expression, before he smirked inwardly. Never letting go of his gaze, Reno flicked his tongue around the barrel of the weapon, watching his partner intently. He swirled his tongue around the pistol's entrance, leaving behind a mixture of gun powder and salvia. He then devoured it whole, bobbing his head back and forth on the barrel. Rude felt his entire posture stiffen as these odd actions sent a shiver down his spine, alerting within him unwanted emotions. He had to bite the inside of his mouth to suppress a groan. Reno looked up at him again, grinning against the cold metal made warm by the workings of his tongue, to see that a bulge had sparked in the bald man's immaculate trousers.

_Back and Forth...Back and Forth...Back And Forth..._

It was too much. Rude groaned outwardly, letting go of everything, most of all his dignity, therefore giving in to Reno. That was all the red headed Turk needed. Rude was slammed against the wall in a flurry, the gun hastily removed from his hands. Instead, he felt it's hard metal mouth being pushed against his hardened abs, and Reno's face floating in front of him.

His face expressionless, the darker man peered down at where the barrel was, before gazing at his partner, straight in the eye. Reno's teeth were bared, his eyes housing glints of mischief. But there….was also….hunger. Teasing, he wound the gun around his fingers in front of Rude, licking his lips in a teasing fashion. He gently pressed the trigger down a little: just enough to see Rude's eyes widen from beneath his glasses. Reno chuckled before he dragged the pistol down, down, so bloody painfully slow, all the way down Rude's jacket to his crotch. He grinned at Rude, who was sweating badly, but still managed to keep his icy outlook.

Not for long.

The gun was suddenly trailed across Rude's length, causing him to cry out, even if he had tried to contain himself before hand. He heard Reno's soft, breathy laughter in his ear, as the boy pushed himself up against him. Rude gritted his teeth as he felt the weapon trail the inside of his legs, before it was pushed inside the crook of his neck. Reno leant forward with red hair that danced in front of half lidded, lustful eyes, as Reno stroked his partner's lower lip with his fore finger, causing Rude to grimace. Then Reno's face slowly wafted closer, closer and closer….the gun was trailing up, as his body ached with need….

The pressure was suddenly lifted as Reno drew back smirking, releasing his dazed comrade.

The world appeared to spin before he felt Reno's hand firm on his shoulder, steadying him.

"Easy, Partner," he grinned, tucking the gun into his belt and beaming at it as if it was a lucky charm, "I think a drink is in order." Still startled, Rude could only nod mutely.

"Hence the fact its on you."

The two men vanished into the impending gloom as rain sloshed on the pavement, drowning a Id card that had been laying there previously. Still stained with blood, the rain dragged it down into the guttering, where it flapped helplessly for a second, before vanishing into the dank depths.

Far away, a pretty blonde woman stood at a window, her son tucked up in bed, and with a hopeful heart. Waited for her man to come home.

Fin

Many people may dislike how I protrayed Reno, but in FF7 he was really a callous prick. He dropped the plate, killing lots of puppies and babies. His "transformation," in Advent Children just shows what a complex little munchkin he actually is.

This was too kinky…with the gun and everything. That was unintentional, I swear! (Shifty eyes)

Reviews are loved.


End file.
